


In The Locker Room

by Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Locker Room, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/pseuds/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee finds out just how sneaky Gaara can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Locker Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lybellulla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lybellulla/gifts).



> This was my birthday gift for my lovely Lybellulla. <3 Just some sumt. Wish it had been more. >.>

Lee bent over at the waist, hands on his knees as he caught his breath. The sound of other players echoed in his ears, words of praise and claps on the back a common thing as they moved past him towards the locker room. The practice had gone well and Lee was sure they were going to win the game they had the next day. 

After a few moments, he stood back up. Gray eyes glanced around the fast emptying filed as he used the collar of his shirt to wipe the sweat from his chin and lips. The action exposed part of his stomach, tanned skin stretched tight and smooth over hard muscle. He let the jersey go, the material sticking to his sweaty skin. His shorts were in the same state, sticking to his thighs uncomfortably. 

Not only did Lee have a habit of pushing himself harder than any other player on his team, his body also seemed to produce an excess of sweat. Unlike many of the players currently filing out of the locker rooms, he couldn't leave without a shower first. Sighing, he headed towards the locker rooms, mind already filing through all the homework he would have to go through tonight before he could finally give into sleep.Most of his friends were going out tonight, it being Friday and all, but not Lee. Not only was the brunette pushing his luck in Math but he was actually failing English. And he had tests in both classes on Monday. That alone had him spending the weekend in his room.

The locker rooms were nearly empty as he entered. The sound of a few showers running echoed in the space, along with the chatter and laughter of a few of his other team mates. He made quick work of stripping, wanting out of the sweaty clothing as soon as possible. He'd been on his school's soccer team since he was in middle school; modesty had long since been worked out of his system. And if that hadn't helped him along in that department, Gaara would have done it anyways.

The red head wasn't embarrassed by anything. In fact, Lee was sure the teen didn't even know what the emotion was, let alone what it could do to a person. Well, maybe that wasn't true. The Sabaku sure seemed to exploit the brunette embarrassment when they had first gotten together for his own enjoyment. Hell, he still did it now, ten months later. 

Lee padded on bare feet past the few renaming players lingering in the room. They were all already redressed and packing up. The brunette paid little attention to them, and completely missed the stock of bright red hair moving through the room on the opposite side. The brunette was focused on getting in the showers and getting out so he could get how to the dreaded mass of homework. 

He turned the shower on full blast; water as hot as it could go. He sighed, pressing his head against the wall as the water pounded down on his aching back and shoulders. He leaned back to wet his hair, shaggy bowl cut hanging almost to his shoulders when it was finally drenched with water. He was so immersed in the feel of the water pounding against his skin; he failed to notice the soft sound of footsteps approaching his shower. 

So when hands skimmed up his very bare sides and naked skin pressed against him, the sound that left Lee's mouth was less than manly. The brunette jumped almost a foot in the air, head snapping around to find the laughing face of his boyfriend.

Gaara chuckled darkly, hands smoothing up Lee's rib cage as the older teen cursed soundly. 

“Damn it, Gaara!” Lee growled. Gaara smirked at him, a look that many people didn't get to see on the pale teen. There were many looks no one but Lee got to see from the youngest Sabaku, and the predatory look in those teal eyes was another of them. 

“What are you doing?” Lee hissed, grabbing Gaara's wrists in a vice like grip as the red head continued his exploration of his body. Gaara raised an eyebrow as if to say Lee should very well know what he was doing there. It wasn't as if he was hiding his intentions. Lee's grip tightened on Gaara's wrists but that didn't stop the Sabaku from stroking thumbs over Lee's nipples. The brunette shivered, fingers digging into the soft flesh of the red head's wrists. 

Gaara didn't seem to care or notice. He pressed Lee forward, lips pressing against the space between the brunette’s shoulder blades. Lee fought against the forced movement and even though he was taller by two inches and much stronger than the slighter red head, he still lost the battle. The hips pressing firmly against his backside and the slender fingers lacing with his own had him following Gaara's lead. 

He let the red head press his hands against the wall, kisses falling all over his shoulders and back. A tongue swiped at the water drops littering his skin and Lee hissed at the sensation. Gaara's hands left his own, smoothing down his chest to massage at his stomach. Lee let his head fall between his arms, eyes glued to the contrast of Gaara's pale hands against his own tanned skin. Slender fingers traces back up his body to pluck and roll his nipples, forcing Lee to bite down on his lip as the sound of laughter filled his ears. 

There were still people in the locker rooms. He felt Gaara smirk against his skin at the noise and knew that the Sabaku had planned this so there would be people still in the area. Lee failed at suppressing a full body shiver at the realization. No one in the world would peg the quiet, stoic man for liking fucking his boyfriend in public places. Lee sure had been surprised the first time it had happened.

The brunette bit his lip harder, suppressing a groan as Gaara slid slender fingers around his cock, stroking him until he was completely hard. Lee's fingers curled against the tile, eyes focused on Gaara's hand working over his cock. The red head slid a thumb against the head, forcing a moan from Lee's tight lips. Gaara's length pressed between his cheeks, sliding easily against his skin because of the water. The Sabaku rolled his hips against Lee's backside once, earning a stuttered whine from his lover. 

Gaara paused, pressing against Lee again as if he was testing the way their bodies slid against each other. Apparently, it wasn't to his liking because seconds later he disentangled himself from the taller male. Lee fought down a whimper at the loss of contact, lifting his head to look at Gaara over his shoulder. The Sabaku stood with his feet slightly apart, hand stroking over the impressive length of his cock. Lee did whimper at the sight, eyes roaming Gaara's lean body. 

Gaara looked up from his appraisal of Lee's body at the sound, meeting his eyes with a husky laugh. The brunette was about to glare at him when a hand gripped his hip and tugged backwards.

“Keep your hands on the wall,” Gaara instructed, still pulling Lee back by his hip. Lee moved without question, sliding backwards on the wet tile until Gaara pressed a palm against the small of his back. The brunette caught a smile tugging at the corner of Gaara's lips before the red head pressed back against him. Lee groaned at the feeling, pressing back against his lover.

Gaara's hand wrapped around his cock again, stroking his slowly. Lee moaned again without thinking and then the sound of a locker slamming shut echoed through the room. The brunette slapped a hand over his mouth, fully aware of just how loud he could get. This was exemplified by the long string of sound that fell from his lips as Gaara press a finger teasingly against his entrance. 

The lone digit circle the wrinkled dip slowly, the Sabaku's cock still sliding between Lee's cheeks. The brunette squeezed his eyes shut, muffled whined sounding in the space around them. Gaara grinned at the sounds, fully enjoying the possibility of someone walking in on them. He pressed just the tip of his finger against Lee's pucker, earning a muffled grunt when his finger slid in dry. 

Teal eyes scanned the near vicinity for something that could work for lube and his eyes landed on the small bottles of shampoo and soap Lee had brought into the shower with him. 

He released the brunette's cock to rub a soothing hand against his hip as he pressed his finger in slightly deeper. 

“Grab the soap.” Muscles convulsed around the digit, and Lee whined lowly. The brunette took a shuddering breath and fumbled for the soap sitting on a small wire rack attached to the shower head. He wrapped shaking fingers around the bottle and pressed it into Gaara's waiting hand. 

The Sabaku pressed a kiss to Lee back as he pressed open the top. He upended the bottle at the top of the brunette's cleft, thoroughly coating his erection and the finger still pressing into his lover. When he pressed his finger back inside the brunette soap went with it. Lee groaned at the easy entry, fingers once again curled against the tile of the shower wall. 

Gaara wasted little time prepping the brunette, patience wearing thin as Lee's noises escalated. He quickly pressed in a second finger stretching Lee enough that it wouldn't hurt as much as no prep would. But they had found out long ago that Lee's pain tolerance exceed what was normal. Like many things when it came to the older male.  

“Now,” Lee grunted, rolling his hips back against the fingers pressing into him. Gaara sucked in a sharp breath at the action. He spread his fingers as far apart as he could and then press teasing touches against the brunette's prostate before he pulled his hand free. Lee whimpered, breathing all over the place as Gaara pressed the head of his cock against his entrance. 

Gaara grit his teeth as he beard his weight down against the resistance of Lee's body. Lee gasped under him, pressing back to hell along the process. They both whined as the head of the Sabaku's cock popped past the tight ring of muscle.

It was slow going, having not prepped nearly enough to move easily. Lee writhed under Gaara as the younger teen had to fight for each inch he gained. Lee relaxed as much as he could, and finally Gaara bottomed out. Both teens panted for air. Gaara kneaded the skin of Lee's hip, and Lee reached down a hand to lace his fingers with Gaara's.

After a few moments, the Sabaku pulled back, thrusting forward with a deep groan. Lee's whine echoed around them, silence forgotten as Gaara's erection slid across his prostate. Lee's cock jumped against his stomach, aching and leaking. Gaara set a slow but deep roll of his hips, earning broken whines and gasp with each push of his hips. The head of his cock teased against the younger male's prostate with each thrust.

It didn't take long for them to grow impatient with the slow pace. Between one thrust and the next, Gaara had a hand wrapped around the brunette's cock and thrust forward hard. Lee cried out, eyes snapping open and then squeezing closed as the Sabaku set a fast harsh pace against him. The hand on his cock twisted and pressed across his head and Lee bit his lip, lower abdomen tingling as orgasm built in him. 

Gaara growled loudly behind him as the muscles surrounding his cock tightened and he stroked his lover faster. Lee came with a broken cry, body writhing under Gaara's as his seed splattered on the tiles below them only to be washed away seconds later. The Sabaku moaned, pulling out at the last second to keep from making a complete mess inside his lover. He stroked himself through his climax, coating the brunette's tanned backside.

Lee collapsed onto his knees, shaky legs unable to hold him any longer. Gaara kneeled behind him, leaning against Lee's back as he caught his breath. Lee leaned against him and the Sabaku wrapped his arms around him.

After a few moments, Lee's eyes fluttered open to glare at the Sabaku. 

“I have homework you know,” he admonished in a breathy tone. Gaara chuckled, kissing him deeply in apology. Lee moaned into the kiss, hand coming up to thread into damp red hair. 

“How about I spend the night and help you study?” the Sabaku proposed. Lee hummed in thought and then smiled. He pulled Gaara down for another kiss. 

“Don't think much studying will happen,” Lee told his lover between presses of lips, “If I fail my tests Monday you owe me.” Gaara laughed into the kiss and nodded in agreement. 


End file.
